1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dashboard cover made of polyester foam rubber bonded to fabric and to a method of making same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, dashboards are generally padded with high density materials so as to minimize the possibility of injuries to the occupants of a vehicle (i.e. auto, truck, aircraft, boat, etc.). Unfortunately, such padded dashboards and under dash components will deteriorate (i.e. fade, split, etc.) very rapidly when constantly exposed to high temperatures and intense sunlight. These high density dashboard materials also tend to have a dusty appearance and reflect glare and heat to the vehicle interior and occupants.